


Cold days lead to the best cuddles

by DerpinDot



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cold Day, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpinDot/pseuds/DerpinDot
Summary: An unseasonably cold day at camp has Percy and Annabeth huddled together under a blanket for warmth OR Annabeth’s hands are freezing cold and Percy graciously lets her warm them up... under his shirt.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	Cold days lead to the best cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Another Percabeth fluff oneshot. Pretty short, but hopefully you like it. Inspired by the prompt, Person A letting Person B warm their cold hands under their shirt.

Despite living there all his life, sometimes the New York cold really got to Percy. He and Annabeth were standing in line to run the obstacle course, because even single digit temperatures weren’t enough to put camp activities on hold. Apparently, the, “good weather year round,” part of camp’s magic barriers only applied to the rain.

A strong wind tore through the campers, the bitter cold causing them all to shiver. Percy would’ve been complaining if his teeth weren’t chattering so badly.  _ Why is it so cold, it’s freaking summer?! _ He hugged himself, rubbing his arms in a futile attempt to generate some heat.

Percy, like all of the other campers who didn’t stay at camp year round, had no winter clothes, and he was suffering as a result. He looked at Annabeth, whose whole body was shaking, she was shivering so hard. She had left one thin, grey hoodie behind when she moved back in with her dad, but it didn’t do much to help her when it was about 70 degrees colder than it should be. Percy, for his part, had been walking around wrapped in a blanket.

Annabeth turned to Percy, and despite her blotchy red face he still thought she looked pretty cute. She wore her blonde hair down, and Percy admired the way it naturally curled around her face, and how her eyes looked like swirling storm clouds. It took him a minute to realize she was talking to him, since her teeth were rattling so hard.

“He- hey, Seaw-weed Br- Bra- Brain. Come he- here.” She opened her arms slightly, hands still tucked in the pockets of her jacket. It took Percy longer than it should have to understand what she was asking, but when he did his mouth fell open in shock.

Things had been awkward between them ever since the quest ended. The exception had been the 4th of July fireworks, which were nice.  _ Almost like a date, _ Percy had thought. After that though, the awkwardness had returned between them.

“Uhh…” he said intelligently. “Are y- you su- sure?” Her cheeks seemed to turn more red, though Percy figured he probably looked the same way.

She glared at him. “Look, I’m free- freezing here, my hands are numb an-d-d-d I’d really rather not be warmed up b- by the lava.” Percy nodded; one camper had already caught on fire from getting too close, and several others had just fallen off the climbing wall halfway up, their hands unable to hold on any longer.

He glanced over Annabeth’s shoulder; they were the last in line, and there were a couple dozen people in front of them. Nobody was paying attention to them though, so reluctantly he nodded and opened his blanket just enough for her to squeeze in.

Annabeth rushed in the gap, burying her face in his shoulder. Percy wrapped them both up tightly, pulling her closer. Her whole body was pressed against him, and her cool breath tickled his neck. Her hair smelled like strawberries.

Percy’s head was fuzzy, and he felt himself warming up rather quickly. Just then, however, he felt his shirt lift slightly and two ice cold hands pressed against his stomach. He yelped in surprise.

“Hey! That hurts!” he whined.

Annabeth glared at him, though she looked embarrassed too. “I told you, my hands are cold. How else am I supposed to warm them up?”

Percy looked away to distract himself from how close she was. “Yeah, well, you weren’t kidding,” he mumbled.

Annabeth muttered something he couldn’t make out, but he was sure it wasn’t nice. She leaned down again, placing her ear at the base of his neck. Her hands slowly started to move up and down his stomach, and despite the cold they moved so gently Percy couldn’t help but secretly enjoy it. He closed his eyes and began humming absently.

“I didn’t know you had abs,” Annabeth said softly.

Percy shrugged. “Just barely. Looks like all this training is finally starting to pay off.”

Annabeth sighed, and he could almost hear her eyes roll. “I swear, why can’t you just take a compliment?” she mumbled to herself.

Percy closed his eyes again and buried his face in Annabeth’s hair. For a second, she stiffened, and he was worried he had gone too far. Then she relaxed though, leaning closer into him.

Percy wasn’t sure how long they stood there, gently rocking back and forth, just enjoying each other’s company. Annabeth’s hands never stopped moving; once she had spent enough time tracing the lines of his abs, she moved them to his sides, sending shivers up his spine that had little to do with the cold. She stepped in closer so her body was pressed right up against his.

Another gust of wind came through, chilling them both, and almost on instinct Percy’s hands pressed into Annabeth’s back for warmth, one of them catching her exposed back, since her shirt and jacket had accidentally hitched up when she stepped inside the blanket with him. She jumped at the sudden contact.

“Sorry, gut reaction from the cold…” Percy trailed off as he stared into Annabeth’s eyes. Normally they reminded him of storm clouds, but right now they looked softer, like the sky just after rain. He felt like there was a question in them, but he didn’t know what it was.

Their faces were mere inches apart, and he was sure she could feel his heart hammering in his chest just as much as he could. He moved his hand up her back slightly, pulling her in. Her hands moved to his back, one trailing slowly up his spine and the other moving to grab his shoulder. Percy could barely breathe. 

The world fell away around them. Their faces slowly drifted closer. Annabeth’s eyes started to close. Closer. Their noses touched. Closer…

A loud, awkward cough caused both of them to literally jump. Chiron was just a few feet away, in a tweed jacket and his wheelchair today. He looked almost half as uncomfortable as Percy felt.

He coughed again. “It is, ah, your turn for the obstacle course, Annabeth.” Percy looked around, bewildered. He realized they were the only ones still here, and wondered how long they’d been standing there.

“Oh,” she said quietly. She awkwardly untangled herself from under Percy’s shirt, and though he felt a lot warmer now, he still missed the heat she’d left behind. Annabeth turned and silently walked to the starting line, Percy a step and a half behind.

Percy watched her run through it, trying not to pay too much attention to how well her jeans fit or how heavily she was breathing. Chiron rolled up beside him.

“Percy…” he started. Percy didn’t look at him or say anything. He heard Chiron open his mouth to speak again, but he didn’t say anything else. He just put a hand on Percy’s arm.

Once Annabeth finished the course, she just walked away. Didn’t even glance at him. Percy didn’t know what to think. All he knew for sure was that girls were confusing, and his hands weren’t cold anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed it, and tell me what you think! Also, this story (as well as my other one) is on here and FFnet as well, if you prefer that site. My account over there is MANation. So if you enjoyed this, maybe check out my other work? I do plan on releasing a second chapter for Breakfast for Dinner, but it’s gonna be long so it’s taking some time. 
> 
> While you wait, please check out the story A Cup of Coffee, Please by SoVeryTired (also on here and FFnet), since I’m a co-author for that. Thanks, and have a great day!


End file.
